


Wonder Woman

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, fem!ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel began freaking out, not only because the person who had captured his curiosity for the past few months was standing right in front of him, but also because he could see her cherry red bra sticking out from her tank top and her thighs looked amazing in those shorts and ‘oh my god Joel her face look at her face’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr here: http://ejraptor.tumblr.com/post/56646525009/wonder-woman  
> Written for Adrian who had the url 'raynarvaez' (if you're reading this, i miss you hit me up u_u)  
> I like fem!Ray a lot alright. I think we've been due for some more soon anyways.

When Joel's eyes first fell on Raye, he thought she was a doll. She strolled on in the office like she belonged there, smiling sweeter than any candy he's ever had. She had long flowing black hair with her bangs clipped up, large framed glasses over her bright brown eyes and cheeks a vibrant color, seeming to have a permanent blush to them. She was petite and short, but she had an hourglass frame that could rival a model’s. She wore a simple tank top and short shorts and checkerboard vans. Joel thought she was adorable.

He made it his goal to find out as much as he could about the new girl without actually talking to her. Burnie was helpful on the basic information side, telling him that she had moved from New York, had worked at Game Stop, etc. A lot of other people around the office gushed about how nice and cute she was, and he heard a few whispers about her gamerscore being insanely high. He decided to watch a few new Achievement Hunter videos she was in to see what she was like on camera. And wow was she kind of a prick,  _wait what?_  Joel had wondered why the girl was was hired to work with a bunch of guys who played video games. She was fucking incredible, people weren’t kidding about her gamer score. Even though she was fairly quiet during the let’s plays, whenever something came out of her mouth, it was either a well timed joke or sarcastic quip. The girl on video was nothing like the short, cute, smiling girl who he saw walk through the door.

After a few months of Joel somehow managing to avoid talking to her, she finally approached him as he was talking to Geoff about some paperwork. When Geoff saw her walking towards them, he just smirked at Joel like he knew something he didn’t and went back into their office. Joel began freaking out, not only because the person who had captured his curiosity for the past few months was standing right in front of him, but also because he could see her cherry red bra sticking out from her shirt and her thighs looked amazing in those shorts and  _‘oh my god Joel her face look at her face’_.

She was pouting as she said “Hi, my name is Raye and I’ve been working here for 3 months now. Are you going to actually talk to me or keep asking everyone else stuff instead?” Joel just sputtered at that.

As they became closer and started making a few videos together, Joel realized that Raye wasn’t what she was like on screen at all. She was actually a polite kid, much like how he saw her to begin with. She still put forth jokes, and their light banter was refreshing to say the least. He began to invite her out to lunch, and she began to invite herself over to his apartment. He didn’t think anything of it, just friends getting to know one another, even if he was really attracted to said friend. But he couldn’t help but wonder about how much more outgoing and brash she was around the other Hunters. One day, when Joel was watching Raye play a game at his apartment, he questioned her about about it. She said simply, without losing focus on her game, “I have to or I wouldn’t be taken seriously. I can’t just sit there and look pretty, I have to show everyone that just because I’m a girl doesn’t mean I can’t play a damn video game.”

Joel realized that may have been when he fell in love with her.

~~~

"Joel, it’s hot in here."

"So.. take off you clothes?"

“I‘m in a tank top and booty shorts, my clothes are not why I’m hot.”

"Aww but you know you want to take your clothes off for meee.."

"No shut up. I meant that I need a haircut."

Joel quickly whipped his head around to look at his girlfriend of 2 months. She was standing behind the couch, fiddling with a lock of her hair, pouting at how it fell down to her chest. He jumped over the back of the couch and she yelped as he tackled her to the carpet.

He tightened his arms around her waist and his voice was muffled as he buried his face in her neck. ”Don’t..” he whined, and Raye just sighed an exasperated _"goddammit Joel"_  at him. She wrapped her arms around his head and petted him like a puppy. “Alright, I won’t cut it just yet. Does that make you happy you big baby?” He moved his head out from under her arms and had the biggest grin on his face. She just smiled back and kissed his nose, giggling when he started kissing her back.

One day, a long time later, Raye came home with a hood over her head and an embarrassed look on her face. After Joel finally convinced her to take her hood off, he saw what she was trying so desperately to hide. Nearly all of her hair was gone, except for a strip down the middle of her head. She looked like she wanted to cry when she saw Joel’s expression. “I-I just went in for a trim.. but I ended up leaving with a mohawk.. um.. Joel?”

Joel didn’t know whether to laugh at her or cry.

~~~

Raye was not a weak girl. She have stick thin arms but that didn’t mean she didn’t lift. She walked to work and home everyday, making sure she stayed in shape. She could lift her weight and more. But despite all that, she was still a small skinny woman and she couldn’t do everything. She didn’t want Joel to think that though.

So any chance she got, she would challenge Joel to little strength contests. They once tried to see who could smash watermelons harder against the sidewalk. She always lost, but kept on trying to show Joel that she wasn’t a damsel who needed saving.

They were snuggling on the couch, huddled under a blanket when Joel brought up his physique and cried, “Don’t laugh Raye, you know you love these muscles”. She just laughed and moved closer to her older boyfriend.

"You’re not Superman, Joel." 

"But I’m your Superman" and he kissed her cheek. She giggled as his lips moved all over her face and neck. He grabbed her hand from under the blanket and began kissing up her arm, rubbing his cheek against her bicep. She just smiled wider, and lifted his head up to kiss him softly. When they broke apart, she whispered against his lips. 

"Then I’m your Wonder Woman."

~~~

Joel loved touching and kissing Raye. He loved hugging her from behind, bringing her against his chest and moving his hands over her hips as he kissed the back of her neck. She would always let out a quiet moan when he did that, and sigh in pleasure as she snuggled back against him. Back when they first started dating and Raye still had long hair, he loved resting his chin in the locks. He liked playing with it, and running his hands through it when her head was in his lap. When she got that horrible mohawk, he got into the habit of kissing the sides of her head where it was shaved. She would just giggle as the scruff of his beard tickled her ears.

"I love you Joel.." she would whisper, turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"I love you too.." he would whisper right on back, falling in love with her more and more each day.


End file.
